


Real Vacation

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Post-War, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Kakashi has planned his birthday vacation for week, every single detail laid out perfect. Sadly, not all virgos get what they want. Thankfully, Iruka knows him all too well.





	Real Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic and it's another canon. Idk what's going on but hope you enjoy!  
Heavily inspired by the fact that Kakashi is a canon virgo (not that I practice astrology but its interesting). Whether you care or not, he hilariously meets the virgo stereotypes if you're interested in that kind of stuff.

"Everything sucks."

Iruka winced at his usually collected boyfriend's whine and squeezed him a bit tighter as they walked. He could only say sadly, "I know."

The day hadn't gone all too well since it left Kakashi to limp back to the small cottage they had rented for the weekend.

Ever since before they left Konoha, things had been going terribly wrong. At first, Kakashi joked about how he'd burn out in the sun without the hat he forgot at home. And then things slowly got worse.

The trip through the Land of Tea had been peaceful and felt like a promising start to Kakashi's birthday vacation. They just didn't expect their cottage by the beach to be filled with ants when they opened the front door. Thankfully, the receptionist at the head office had been kind enough to give them a full refund and find them another place to stay along the same beach even though it was smaller. They had gone to sleep in their small, uncomfortable bed and had woken up with kinks in their neck.

Sadly, that wasn't the worst of it all.

“I hate everything.”

Looking over at the man leaning against him for support, Iruka could still see the obvious tan line where his skin hadn't been protected by the book he'd been reading when he fell asleep in the sun. The poor man was burned from just under the nose and down, punishment for waking up so early and going out to read a bit on the beach.

And then every single thing they had planned that weekend fell through. Every single thing.

The worst part of it all was that Iruka hadn't been the one to plan this vacation.

If it had been him, they would've laughed it off because usually, things tended to go wrong when Iruka planned things because he usually took the wing-it approach. That was not how Kakashi's plans usually went.

See, after being with Kakashi for so long, Iruka had learned that his boyfriend was methodical to say the least. He was naturally the type of person who was critical, logical, practical and organized in everything he did. Everything he did had a reason and he just naturally tended to be a perfectionist which meant that his plans almost never went wrong. There was a reason he became Hokage. So, when Kakashi took the time to actively plan his own birthday, they both expected everything to be beyond perfect.

Imagine their surprise when the place they had chosen for lunch suddenly went up in flames. Their boat ride after that had ended fairly quickly when they found the boat had a hole in it. The massages they booked ended up being an assassination attempt. Their supper reservations had been given to another couple. But the straw that broke the camel's back, the thing that really broke Kakashi was the sprained ankle.

Iruka was actually surprised Kakashi had lasted being positive for so long. He was terribly proud of his quirky boyfriend. Until the moment he tripped and rolled his ankle. Hatake Kakashi, sixth Hokage of the leaf village, sensei to the legendary Uzumaki Naruto and master of a thousand jutsu tripped over a stone in the path that was raised just a few millimetres above the others.

And he’d laid there for a few moments, defeated and completely done with the day until Iruka knelt next to him and helped him up.

“I don’t understand,” Was all he’d groaned out at first, the only time Iruka had ever heard his boyfriend say those words. It was a huge, horrible admission which meant Kakashi was at his lowest, hopeless point. He had no backup plan. Everything in the day had failed him and Iruka felt horrible.

At least, he kind of felt horrible. Mainly, he felt horrible about how amused he’d been at the beginning. Seeing Kakashi so perturbed and shocked was a first and it was beyond funny. Usually, it happened to Iruka and he’d gotten used to things going wrong over the years. Of course, he never gave such intricate, detailed thought to everything but that was just him.

There was one silver lining to everything that had Iruka hoping that not everything was a complete loss. While Kakashi was stewing next to him, Iruka was nervously just trying to not speed walk them back to their cottage by the beach. They’d agreed during planning that it was Kakashi’s birthday so he could decide the most of their plans, it was something Kakashi loved to do so Iruka conceded. He just asked for one night. He asked for Saturday night after ten to be open and Kakashi had agreed with a shrug.

"Iruka?" Kakashi for once rolled his eyes, the man under his arm lost in thought as usual. “Iruka.”

“Huh?” Iruka asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"What did I just say?" He probably hadn’t been listening at all.

"Uh…" He was right.

"Forget it." Kakashi let go of his frustration and anger with himself. Stopping in his tracks on his good foot as Iruka slowed a step away, he was only left with pure defeat and gloom he hadn’t felt in a long time. He’d been planning this for so long. He just wanted a nice night with his amazing partner away from all the hustle of the village and everything was going wrong and he was ready to give up and just go to bed.

“Hey,” Iruka’s calm voice reminded him he wasn’t alone and he felt a warm hand come back to his side in along the dark, intimate path. Under the light peaking through the trees above, he could see Iruka’s compassionate, tender smile and it gave him some solace.

“Everything’s fine.” Iruka insisted, soothing and steady, “Today wasn’t what you planned but we’re alive and we’re in such a beautiful place.”

Kakashi could just hum as his attention was drawn to the world around them and how warm the air was. It was true, he had picked a beautiful spot to visit. The whole area was lush and teeming with life, a hard thing to be frustrated with.

After a few moments, Iruka caught his attention again with a smirk. He knew that excited, nervous smile. He immediately was suspicious as Iruka pulled an arm back over his shoulder. “Besides, the night’s still young.”

“Mah, Iruka,” Kakashi started as they continued on through the growth. “If this is about sex, I’m really not in the mood for that stuff.”

Iruka scoffed. “Wow, I love that your mind automatically went to that.”

“So, we’re not having sex.”

“No, that wasn’t entirely my plan,” Iruka said coyly and his words sparked Kakashi’s attention.

“Plan?”

Iruka simply smiled and Kakashi remembered what they’d agreed upon, surprised Iruka was still calm and collected after such a horrible, tiresome day.

“Come on,” Iruka simply as, leading them towards the beach with Kakashi completely clueless, something he wasn’t used to.

As they finally stepped out onto the beach, Kakashi could see their cabin nestled not too far away. The windows were lit and he could see twinkling just off the small wooden terrace that led inside. At a closer look, he could see a fire burning hot in the sand, a few pillows and blankets in the sand facing the water. Soft music was coming from inside along with smells he knew very well.

New details kept popping up the closer they got and Iruka started, “I had a clone make tea since that’s one of the things I can’t mess up.”

Kakashi then noticed that he knew the music playing. It was a slow, mellow artist he’d started to recently listen to. He hadn’t had the chance to tell Iruka about them yet. He’d been so busy at work but he did remember letting a few songs run one night as they worked in the living room together.

“Here,” Iruka left him by the fire to get comfortable. He slowly sat in the soft sand, a warm blanket keeping sand from getting everywhere and a few pillows behind his back. He didn’t even remember his ankle hurt until Iruka set the tea down beside him. Grabbing a pillow, Iruka pulled up Kakashi’s foot and set it under softly. Iruka went back inside for a moment.

It left Kakashi alone with the fire and his awe. This felt like the sunshine on his thunderstorm of a day. It was a clear, cool breeze against his burning skin and soothed the ache in his head that had been splitting all day. It was simple, easy and uncomplicated.

Maybe he’d been overworking himself. Being Hokage was a job that never stopped. He’d been working so hard. Paperwork just kept stacking up, following him everywhere in his thoughts and he’d needed something else to distract himself. It was hard to separate himself from his job. He hadn’t even done that in ANBU. He just worked and worked and work was his life. Now that he was older, he didn’t want that. He just hadn’t found that balance yet.

So, he’d worked just as hard planning his own birthday. It kept his mind rolling so that he could forget about work, zoning out into planning for this weekend that he thought would be so amazing.

Iruka came back outside with another surprise for Kakashi’s gurgling stomach and Iruka grinned, “I also had a clone find a fish market that had saury already made. I didn’t want to ruin them so I thought we could cook them over the fire.”

Sounds of the waves rolling in the background were the soundtrack to Kakashi falling in love with Iruka all over again.

That night they relaxed on the blanket, grilling the fish over flames and eating until they could only lay down and stare up at the stars. Iruka eventually fell asleep on Kakashi’s shoulder, fingers still entwined together. With a serene smile and his cheek pressed into silky hair, Kakashi let himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone so much for reading and participating in this amazing fest.  
I can't wait to read everyone else's amazing fics once I have time. Please know that I deeply and truly appreciate all your feedback and love. You all are so beautiful and amazing I hope you guys have a great day/night wherever you are :) <3  
Love, T  
Happy birthday, Kakashi!  
Fun fact: Kakashi Hatake and Jenna Marbles share the same bday


End file.
